


Ruins

by barricadeboyznthehood



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Death, Druguse, F/M, spoilers for episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadeboyznthehood/pseuds/barricadeboyznthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Charlie can't deal with this, any of this]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> [ SPOILERS FOR EPISOD FIVE. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE EPISODE. You have been warned. ]

 

No, she didn’t see those marks. Charlie saw the bruising marks of red and purple that were indicators that Whistler was lying and had been using. She sighed, turning away and purposefully not looking at him as he talked about “fitting in with the group” and “feeling like he had somewhere to be”. So this group of meth heads were suddenly his family and she was nothing? She tried not to let the anger boil inside her.

“Yeah, he’s still using.” Charlie sneered into her phone, letting Paul have all of the secondhand anger, he could handle it. “I don’t know why he’s lying. He knows I just want him to get better.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Paul reassured her, “It’ll all be fine.”

 

\---

 

It wasn’t fine. They had renewed their covers as Katie and Eric, meaning they had to take care of Quinn and get to Odin. Also, all the feelings Charlie quelled down deep inside her might arise, and thanks to Paige and Johnny’s bet, they did. Even if she was “faking it” throughout the night to make Johnny blush and cringe, she really did miss the mindblowing sex. But, no love in Graceland, even for a quick hit there were consequences.

Everything went sour when Charlie, no Katie, asked Quinn where Whistler was. The callousness to which the man replied, “He disappeared into the bathroom about an hour ago” made Charlie shudder. If these were Whistler’s new “friends” and “family” why didn’t they care about him as much as she did?

“Uh, excuse me.” She muttered, getting up off her ass and hauling it to the bathroom. She tried to open the door but something was blocking it, she pushed through and realized that Whistler was lying on the grimy cold tiled bathroom, knocked out cold.

“Please, please, please.” She whispered as a prayer, frantically pressing her fingers to his wrist. No pulse.

“No, no, no.” She whispered, hurriedly trying to search for a pulse she knew wasn’t there. She couldn’t cry. She couldn’t scream. She had to keep it together. So, when she walked out and Quinn was gone, Briggs held her hand for a moment, called her Charlie, and everything felt okay. Until Quinn returned, spouting off some shit about them being cops- they were FBI god damn it- and needing to do the drugs. It could all go downhill from here, Charlie knew it, Briggs knew it. Part of her, most of her, wanted it. She wanted to feel that euphoria, wanted to feel the pain disappear and be replaced with the perfect picture of bliss.

She tied the tube around her forearm, pulled tight to find the vein, and injected deep within the fake track marks which would be replaced by real ones.

She was floating.

This was unlike anything she ever experienced, maybe even better than sex with Paul. She felt untouchable; she was in ruins.

 


End file.
